Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 14
Synopsis "World's Finest III: Heart of Stone" Pegasus is in bad shape. The son of Medusa and Poseidon, he is immortal, but as such, so are his wounds. His brother Falchion attacked and tortured him when he refused to join him in his plan to get their mother out of her prison in the Labyrinth. The wounds that Falchion inflicted with last for eons. Pegasus admits that he knows where Medusa is planning to unleash her plan; where she has taken the children she had kidnapped. Unfortunately, he would not reveal that location unless Wonder Woman paid him a boon: she would have to give him a warrior's death. Every day of his immortal life will be anguish, so long as these wounds of his persist, and he would rather choose death - a permanent death - than live with it. Diana warns that he will not be revived by the faith of mortals, but he doesn't care. Reluctantly, she agrees, despite Batwoman's complaints. Pegasus reveals that the place Medusa has chosen is the dark heart of the world - a city; Gotham City. Hearing this, Diana barely hesitates before slicing off Pegasus' head, before Batwoman's eyes. Batwoman sets the corpse on fire, complaining that there must have been another way than to kill him. Sadly, Diana responds that her act was one of mercy. Hopefully, Batwoman wonders if her own belief could help to bring him back. Diana herself watches the flames rise and has to lie to herself about the tears she cries. Though she tells herself they're from the smoke, they are actually tears of fear. Will she one day face the same fate? Alone and beset upon by enemies that she once called family and friends? Annoyed, Batwoman suggests that they leave, embarrassed that she called on the Amazon to scour the whole world when the target she was seeking was hiding in her own back yard. Despite that, Wonder Woman agrees to help face Medusa in Gotham. Batwoman is secretly excited by this prospect, and dreams of telling someone - anyone - about her brush with the iconic heroine. The one person she wants to tell the most, her girlfriend Maggie, doesn't know her identity, and so she can't tell her. Maggie, meanwhile, is having difficulties leading the GCPD against Medusa's forces of evil. Her gang of mythological villains is wreaking havoc, dragging all of the kidnapped children by a chain, through the streets. Medusa had spent a long time in darkness, until her firstborn son, Falchion, came to find her. Still, he was clumsy, and that clumsiness led the mortals to understand his plans, and to kill him. With Maro's help, though, he raised his mother an army that now hopes to stand against Batwoman and Earth's other champions. Maro's magic has led to the physical existence of several urban myths. By preying on the belief and faith of others, he has brought to life such villains as Bloody Mary, The Weeping Woman, and a much more potent Killer Croc. However, Medusa has decided that it is time for Croc to embody a different, older myth. With Maro's help, he becomes the Beast of Babylon: The Hydra. The many headed beast rises up to rival Gotham's skyline, just as Batwoman and Wonder Woman arrive. Appearances "World's Finest III: Heart of Stone" Individuals *Batwoman *Wonder Woman *Pegasus *Medusa **Medusa **Falchion **Killer Croc **Maro **Weeping Woman **The Hook **Bloody Mary *Maggie Sawyer *Harvey Bullock *Mr. Freeze *Nightwing *Catwoman Locations *Coming Soon Items *Lasso of Truth Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/batwoman-2011/batwoman-14 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batwoman_Vol_2_14 *http://www.comicvine.com/batwoman-worlds-finest-part-iii-heart-of-stone/37-369032/ Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 14